werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackwell Family
The Blackwell Family is a family of witches featured in all four seasons of . Family Members * Graysin Blackwell: Graysin is a witch who was born in Los Angeles. He is the former leader of the Los Angeles Coven. After he found out the his daughter Hope, was pregnant with twins, he tried to kill them, but stabbing her multiple times. Unknown to him, Christopher Chamberlain saved the twins and Hope. In modern day, Graysin learned that the twins were living in Los Angeles with their paternal grandfather and went after them. After this failed attempt, he was killed by Jacob Chamberlain. * Hope Blackwell: Hope is Graysin's estranged daughter. At the age of eight, she was adopted by Christopher, and lived as his daughter. She went to school unknowingly with his youngest son Adam. The two initially fell in love together and married, resulting with the birth of their twin daughters. When Graysin found out, he tried preventing the pregnancy, but he failed. * Jessica Chamberlain: Jessica is Hope and Adam's daughter. She was saved by her grandfather from death, and then later again by her uncle Jake when Graysin tried to murder her with an axe. * Jupiter Chamberlain: Jupiter is Hope and Adam's daughter. She was saved by her grandfather from death, and then later again by her uncle Jake when Graysin tried to murder her with an axe. WD-S4-Graysin.jpg|Graysin Blackwell|link=Graysin Blackwell WD-S4-Hope.jpg|Hope Blackwell|link=Hope Chamberlain WD-S4-Jessica.jpg|Jessica Chamberlain|link=Jessica Chamberlain WD-S4-Jupiter.jpg|Jupiter Chamberlain|link=Jupiter Chamberlain Relatives Through Hope Blackwell * Adam Chamberlain: Adam is the father of Jessica and Jupiter Chamberlain. He is the second born and youngest son of Christopher and Brooklyn. Nothing is known about Adam's early life, although in Evil In My Blood, he is also reunited with Christopher. * Julia Claire: Julia is Hope's estranged mother. She was killed by Christopher Chamberlain in attempt to kill his then unborn niece. She was an elder of the Los Angeles Coven, and later resurrected by The Hollow for a weakness for Nicholas Chamberlain. Through Jessica and Jupiter Chamberlain * Christopher Chamberlain: Christopher is the second child born to Hectate and Esther, the younger twin brother of Jacob and the older brother of Nicholas. Christopher was in his late 20s when he was turned and was handsome, tall and physically imposing. Although he loved his older brother, Jacob dearly, he became vengeful when he was led to believe that Jake had hunted down and daggered his siblings before tossing them into the ocean to never be found again. * Brooklyn Evermest: Brooklyn is the grandmother of Jessica and Jupiter Chamberlain. She was formerly a member of the Crescent Wolf Pack, until she fell pregnant with Christopher Chamberlain's baby. She is the daughter of Charles Evermest. * Jacob Chamberlain: Jacob (known to most as Jake, and to his brothers as J) was Hectate and Esther's first born child, the twin brother of Christopher and older brother to Nicholas. He is the original vampire-werewolf hybrid, the first and only werewolf to be turned into a hybrid by magic rather than the blood of a hybrid, who is said to be the most hated and feared of all the Original vampires, as well as arguably the most powerful creature on earth. During his mortal life, Jake was described as impulsive, reckless, careless, adventurous, and a risk-taker, a daredevil at heart, which was magnified upon being turned into a hybrid. Family Tree See also Category:Families Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:Season One Category:Season Two Category:Season Three Category:Season Four Category:Supernatural